everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalie Crevecoeur
Rosalie Crevecoeur is the daughter of Rosanella and Mirliflor from Rosanella, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Green Fairy Book. Info Name: Rosalie Crevecoeur Age: 17 Parent's Story: Rosanella Alignment: Royal Roommate: Justine Bellejeune Secret Heart's Desire: To win the heart of the finest boy in the world. My "Magic" Touch: I am very great at flirting. Storybook Romance Status: Denis Gigant is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to flirt with all the pretty boys, and it's hard to control my urge to do it. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. It's so fun to learn how to charm princes. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. They don't like the idea of princesses being wooers. Best Friend Forever After: My fellow heartbreaker Quinty van Mooie. Character Appearance Rosalie is of average height, with light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a vest with aink rose pattern over a green shirt and green shorts. On her throat is a little pink rose. Personality Rosalie is a flirt who loves to charm all the boys. She often spends time flirting with her boyfriend's friends. She wants to stay faithful to Denis, but the urge to flirt with every cute boy that she sees is kind of hard for her to control. Biography Bonjour, mon ami. My name is Rosalie Crevecoeur. I am the school's heartbreaker, so to speak. I am the daughter of Rosanella and Mirliflor. It all started when it was time to elect a new queen of the fairies after the old one had died. The two candidates were Surcantine and Paridamie. Surcantine decided to raise a prince who would be inconstant, and Paridamie decided to raise a princess who no one could see without falling in love. King Bardondon and Queen Balanice, friends of Paridamie, had a daughter, Rosanella. One night, Balanice dreamed that an eagle snatched a bouquet of roses from her. When she awoke, Rosanella was gone. Peasant girls gave her twelve baskets, each containing a baby girl. Meanwhile, Surcantine brought up Mirliflor, son of a cousin of Bardondon. He grew up very fickle. By his eighteenth birthday, Mirliflor had broken every heart in his kingdom. He went to the court of Bardondon and Balanice, and was charmed by the twelve girls. He was also charmed by each of their personalities. One day, they were carried off by giants. Paridamie brought Rosanella back to Balanice, and then to the prince. Mirliflor was charmed by the princess. Paridamie revealed that the twelve maidens were all Rosanella - she had split Rosanella into twelve to cure Mirlifor's inconstancy. Rosanella and Mirliflor married. I live comfortably with my parents. I have a younger sister named Marguerite, who is twelve. We also live with our maternal grandparents, King Bardondon and Queen Balanice. I'm very close with both of them, especially my grandmother. I'm probably more like my father Mirliflor. Mom and I don't have much in common, and unfortunately we tend to argue a lot. But me and Dad are very close and call each other a lot. At Ever After High, I am known for being a heartbreaker. I flirt and woo so many boys. I like boys with long hair since it's nice to stroke it. Mom says I get it from her. Since Dad used to have long hair when he was younger, I think she's probably right. Right now, I'm dating Denis Gigant. He's a sweet guy, he's the same age as me, and he's got nice long hair that he lets me stroke. I want to stay faithful to him. but still I flirt with other boys. Denis doesn't mind since he's used to it. But it's not like I'm dating all these guys - I'm only dating Denis. I have a number of other interests too. I love ballet, and I'm very skilled at it. I'm also quite good at painting, and I love to paint portraits. Most of those portraits are of handsome young men. I also write comics for the school newspaper, which a lot of the kids enjoy. My artwork tends to be very detailed. I love sharing my artwork with other students. That's all for now. Au revoir! Trivia *Rosalie's name means "heartbreak" in French, referring to Mirliflor's inconstancy. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Rosanella Category:French